Modern lighting systems allow creating certain lighting atmospheres for example by applying different kinds of lighting, such as colored lighting. An example of such a lighting system is the new LivingColors™ lamp of the applicant. This lamp allows a user to comfortably create a desired colored lighting atmosphere with a remote control unit as a user interface, which enables a user to control the light and to navigate in the hue/saturation/brightness color space with different user input means. For adjusting the hue, a wheel is provided. The saturation and brightness are controlled with separate buttons for increasing and decreasing the saturation and brightness, respectively.
WO 2007/072294 A1 discloses a user interface device for controlling a light source, which includes a central button configured to change color of light emitted from the light source when actuated by circumnavigating a color wheel, a saturation button configured to change saturation of the light when actuated, and a hue button configured to adjust hue of said light when actuated. The central, saturation and hue buttons may be discrete buttons or integrated into a single button. The user interface device further includes a brightness button located at a spaced distance from the central button and is configured to change intensity of the light when actuated. This user interface device allows a user to navigate the hue/saturation/brightness color space by activating the respective buttons.
However, user tests with color input devices have shown that many users have difficulties to navigate to the hue/saturation color space and to make distinction between the concepts “saturation” and “dimming”.